


Without One

by PatchworkRabbit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Background Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines - Freeform, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Distant Grunkles, Evil Bill Cipher, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkRabbit/pseuds/PatchworkRabbit
Summary: Each person is given a soulmate when they are born; a person that they are tied to by fate and destiny. Unfortunately, in some very rare cases, a child is born without a soulmate. One of these children is Dipper Pines. Bullied, shunned, and teased all his life, Dipper began to hate himself and lose all purpose in his life. Sent to Grabity Falls to deal with his "problems", Dipper finds out more than he bargained for. Why had they hid this from him?





	Without One

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS FOR IMPORTANT INFO:  
> Soul Bounding refers to the ceremony when kids are shown their soulmate. 
> 
> Other Stuff:  
> Pacifica/Mabel doesn't appear for another chapter, and is only mentioned.  
> Please give me constructive criticism, and point out any grammical errors.  
> No beta!

When Dipper was younger he didn't understand why adult gave him dirty looks, why the older kids bullied him and called him "unlovable", or why everyone has a 'soulmate', but him. When he was bit older he understood and accepted it. He believed that mystery twins could handle anything. But as he grew up, everything started shattering, piece by piece. He had forgotten when he began to close himself off from people. He had forgotten when he started putting on a mask. He had forgotten when he first lied his sister. He had forgotten when he started hating himself. He had forgotten when he first stole an old box cutter to make small cuts along his arms. He had forgotten why he existed, why he lived the first place. His parents gradually noticed the change. Not sure what to with the 'defect', they sent him to live with his great uncles in Gravity Falls. Away from his sister, his only source of light.

~

After many hours on the bus, Dipper was tired of the bumpy road, the women loudly snoring next to him, the same green scenery, but most of all he was tired of life. When he got off the bus, his great uncle Stan was waiting for him. His great uncle Stan gave him a quick greeting. He picked up Dipper's luggage, and started walking towards the car without turning to check if Dipper was following him. He put Dipper's luggage in the trunk and drove to what Dipper assumed was Stan's house, not a word was spoken between the two.

When they arrived Stan gave him a the lay of the land. If he wanted to live here, he had to work. His room was in the attic and he was prohibited to go out after dark. Breakfast was served at 7am and dinner at 6pm. He was expected to figure out lunch for himself. As Stan grave Dipper a brief tour, he crossed paths with his great uncle Ford. He gave Dipper a slight nod and proceeded to head towards the gift shop.

Stan left Dipper to do whatever, and not quiet a sure what else to do, Dipper started to unpack and get settled. He only got half-way done before tears started running down his face. He thought that maybe just maybe that things would be better here. Maybe he could get 'cured'. Maybe people wouldn't treat him like, 'the garbage you are', his brain helpfully supplied. 'If you kill yourself, you won't have to feel the pain anymore'. And with that He took out an old box cutter with dried blood on the edge. 'It's easy, all you have to do is slide that blade accords your wrist a few times'. The brunette obediently started slowly sliding the box cutter across his wrists. One after another, his mind started slipping into a hazy bliss. Just as he cut the last line, and his consciousness started faded, the teen vaguely registered a figure enter the room.

~

When he awoke, dread instantly hit him. A small part of him was happy. Happy that he was alive, but a much larger part deluded that. He still had to face the world; he'd have to deal the judgement: pity, scorn, disappointment, all for the loveless boy who tired to kill himself. He just wanted to scream and cry. He didn't deal with life anymore. He didn't want to deal with the tiny voice in his head constantly putting him down, he didn't want to deal with the coldness, he didn't want to deal with the judgement, he didn't want to deal with hatred, he just didn't want deal with life. Maybe if he found his box cutter again, he could kill himself before someone could find him this time. He frantically searched the drawers, despite knowing that it was probably hopeless. During his search, his great uncle Ford walked through the door, with a disappointed look. Dipper's heart sank, he didn't want to have to deal with this.  
"If you're looking for the box-cutter, I confiscated it"  
Dipper curled in on himself, and refused to look at his great uncle. Just another person you've disappointed, Dipper. Good job, it's no wonder why you don't have a soulmate.  
His uncle spoke sternly, but quietly, "How long?"  
Dipper raised his head slightly and spoke softly, "How long what?"  
"How long have you have you been suicidal?"  
"I don't remember"  
"What?" was the sharp reply.  
"I-I don't remember," his voice trailed off.  
"Hhm," and with that his uncle turned away and left the room.

~

Stan found Ford at the kitchen late at night, with a glass of scotch in his hand. Stan sat down and poured himself a glass.  
Ford finally broke the silence with the quiet words of, "He doesn't remember how long he's been suicidal.  
"How doesn't he remember how long he's had thoughts, thoughts of -of killing himself!" His voice wars raised, the alcohol final was getting to him, "And you know what his parents said when I called them!? They said that they thought I wouldn't take him in if I knew he was suicidal! What type of parents are that!?" He cooled off for a moment and then spoke softly, "What if he died, Stanley?" His voice once agin lowered and start to break, "...what-what if he died?"

"Slow down there, Sixer," Stan spoke seriously, "What's important is that he didn't die," he took mother sip form his glass, "and we'll stop anything like that happening again."

"How, Stanley? We're just a couple of old men who couldn't even protect their soulmates. How can we protect a child that we haven't seen for the past 15 years," Ford's voice took on a desperate tone.

Stan let out a long sigh. "We'll find a way." The men wallowed int the silence for a few minutes more, before Stanley stood up with his glass I hand and said, "But that's probably a question for another day. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight Ford." He closed the bottle of scotch and hid it away before heading towards his room.

Ford just looked down sadly, not bothering replying to his brother.

Color started seeping from the world, and Ford looked up in horror.

"Did ya miss me?" Asked an annoying voice from a particular dream demon.

"No, Bill! Why are you here?" Ford's voice was filled with dread. This monster hadn't appeared before him in 15 years, the day of Dipper's Soul Bonding.

Ford was sure that Bill would have been smirking if he could. Bill spun his cane as he replied maliciously, "You known why I'm here. You can't keep it from him forever. Someday he'll find out that you lied to him. And then, he'll come running straight into my arms."

"No, your wrong. He won't find out. He'll live in blissful ignorance for the rest of his life," But Ford seemed to try to be convincing himself more than the demon in front of him.

"Hehe, blissful? Are you sure?" Bill conjured up an image of Dipper bleeding out on the ground.

Ford looked away from image, "He's better off without you," though he didn't seem sure of himself.

The incarnation of the devil himself shrugged. "But you can't keep us apart forever," the voice was maniacal, "it's fate."

"Stay away form that kid, Cipher. You know the rules."

"Well, technically-"

"I don't care. Leave the kid alone. And leave this entire family alone while your at it."

Laughter filled the room, "As you wish"

And with that the demon disappeared and color falsely filter back into the room.

Even with Bill gone, Ford couldn't help, but have a horrible feeling. Something was coming, something bad. 


End file.
